borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands 2 Enemies
There are three general types of enemies found in Borderlands 2: creatures, humans, and machines, most of whom can come in several different varieties. Human Enemies *Bandit (faction) **Goliath ***Badass Midget ***Caustic Goliath ***Goliath Blaster (TVHM) ***Heavy Goliath ***Loot Goon Goliath ***Loot Midget Goliath ***Juggernaut ***Midget Goliath ***Monster Goliath ***One-Armed Bandit ***Hulking Mass Of Destruction (Badass Goliath 4th form) ***GOD-liath (After Hulking Mass Of Destruction) **Marauder ***Airborne Marauder ***Badass Midget ***Elite Marauder ***Killer Marauder ***Scavenger (TVHM) ***Shotgun Midget **Nomad ***Midget Raider ***Nomad Pyro ***Nomad Raider ***Nomad Taskmaster ***Nomad Torturer ***Shock-Nomadic **Psycho ***Armored Maniac (TVHM) ***Burning Psycho ***Gravedigger (TVHM) ***Midget Boner ***Midget Psycho ***Midget Suicide Psycho ***Slagged Psycho ***Suicide Psycho **Rats ***Field Rat ***Midget Rat ***Lab Rat ***Plague Rat (TVHM) ***Rat Thief ***Tunnel Rat ***Rat Bastard (TVHM) **Bruiser ***Bruiser ***Muscles **Sand Pirate ***Anchorman ***Badass Cannoneer ***Buccaneer ***Cursed Pirate ***Deadeye Gunner ***Grogmaster ***Powder Monkey ***Pillager ***Pirate ***Rogue ***Swabbie ***Whaler *Hyperion (faction) **Combat Engineer **Engineer **Hyperion Sniper **Hyperion Infiltrator **Hyperion Soldier **Hyperion Hawk Creatures *Bullymong **Monglet **Brat Bullymong **Adult Bullymong **Bullymong Slinger **Bedrock Bullymong **Necromong (True Vault Hunter Mode) **Bullyrott (True Vault Hunter Mode) **Demong (True Vault Hunter Mode) *Creeper **Badass Creeper *Crystalisk **Volatile Crystalisk **Volcanic Crystalisk **Mini Explosive Crystalisk **Cave Crystalisk *Necrophage *Firemelon *Rakk **Sky Hunter **Chubby Rakk **Volcanic Rakk **Rakkman's Minions *Skag **Elemental Alpha Skag **Fire Skag **Barf Skag **Chubby Skag **Alpha Skag **Skag Pup **Spitter Skag **Skrakk **Rabid Skag (True Vault Hunter mode only) **Scorch (Glitch will spawn him as a skag but has a higher chance of dropping Hellfire) *Spiderant **Spiderling **Worker Spiderant **Chubby Spiderant **Soldier Spiderant **Spiderant Warrior **Slagged Spiderant **Queen Spiderant **The Black Queen **King Spiderant **Spiderant Knight *Stalker **Ambush Stalker **Badass Stalker **Cyclone Stalker **Needle Stalker **Spring Stalker **Nitro Stalker(TVHM) **Rabid Stalker (TVHM) **Slagged Stalker **Henry **Tinkles *Thresher **Wormhole Thresher **Feeler Thresher **Tadpole Thresher **Turf Thresher **Slagged Thresher **Gluttonous Thresher **Badass Pyre Thresher **Terramorphous The Invincible *Varkid **Larva Varkid **Blood Varkid (TVHM) **Chubby Varkid **Adult Varkid **Badass Varkid **Mutated Badass Varkid **Super Badass Varkid **Ultimate Badass Varkid **Madame Von Bartlesby **Vermivorous the Invincible *Sand Worm **Savage Sand Worm Machines *Bandit Technical *Buzzard *Constructor *Destructor Bot *Loader **Angelic Guard **ARR Loader **Bone Head 2.0 **BUL Loader **EXP Loader **GUN Loader **HOT Loader **ION Loader **JET Loader **JNK Loader **LWT Loader **PWR Loader **RPG Loader **SGT Loader **WAR Loader **Badass Loader **Super Badass Loader **WEE Loot GUN Loader **WEE Loot JET Loader **WEE Loot WAR Loader *Surveyor **Repair Surveyor **Shield Surveyor Bosses Borderlands 2 Main Bosses *Wilhelm *Slagged Bloodwing *BNK3R *Handsome Jack *The Warrior *Terramorphous the Invincible Mini Bosses *Bad Maw, & His Merry Midgets *The Black Queen *Blue *Boom and Bewm *Captain Flynt *Dan, Lee, Mick & Ralph *Doc Mercy *Donkey Mong *Dukino's Mom *Flinter *Henry *Hunter Hellquist *King Mong *Knuckle Dragger *Mad Mike *Mal *Mick Zaford *Midge-Mong *Mortar *Old Slappy *Rakkman *Saturn *Scorch *Sheriff *Smash-Head *Son of Mothrakk *Spycho *Tector & Jimbo Hodunk *Vermivorous the Invincible *W4R-D3N Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Main Bosses *H3RL-E *Roscoe *The Leviathan *Hyperius the Invincible *Master Gee the Invincible Mini Bosses *DJ Tanner *Mr. Bubbles & Lil' Sis *P3RV-E *Sandman & Big Sleep *Tinkles Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Enemies